Medallion
by Amrei
Summary: Sie verfolgte ihn in seinen Erinnerungen, jedem seiner wachen Gedanken... Daran konnte Askaban nicht ändern und sonst vermutlich auch nichts, dafür war es schon lange zuspät. Rabastan erinnert sich an drei ausschlaggebende Momente mit Narzissa. NB/MxRL


**Medaillon**

Rabastan drehte das kalte Medaillon zwischen seinen Fingern und ließ sich noch etwas weiter an der unebenen Wand seiner Zelle herunter rutschen.

Er hatte wieder von ihr geträumt, wie er ohnehin schon seit er hier gelandet war unablässig an sie dachte. Wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er sich einreden noch den Duft von Lilien in der Luft zu bemerken; ihr Haar hatte immer danach gerochen (Als er einmal gefragt hatte, warum sie keine Narzissen benutzte hatte sie nur ihr glockenhelles Lachen gelacht, das ihm als er nun daran zurückdachte den Magen abschnürte.)...

Er schüttelte wehmütig den Kopf. Selbst die blonde Locke, die sie ihm zusammen mit dem Medaillon gegeben hatte (Ein Geschenk zu seinem 18 Geburtstag; teils scherzhaft gemeint, teils der Tatsache, dass sie Ironie und Dünkelhaftigkeit hin oder her doch ein 16 jähriges Mädchen gewesen war zuzuschreiben.) hatte schon lange jede Spur davon verloren.

Es war erbärmlich (Damit hatte er sich schon vor seiner Zeit in Askaban abgefunden), aber wenn er die Augen schloss konnte er sie sich immer noch bis ins kleinste Detail in seiner Erinnerung heraufbeschwören (Ihr blondes Haar, ihre blassblauen Augen, die goldenleuchtende Haut...). Manchmal wünschte er sich die Erinnerungen würden verblassen, statt sich immer weiter in sein Gehirn zu brennen. Es gab durchaus wünschenswerteres, als vom Gedanken an jemanden besessen zu sein, den man niemals haben konnte, zumindest nicht vollkommen, aber auch damit hatte er sich schon lange abgefunden, genauso wie mit Bellatrix' höhnischem Grinsen, wenn sie nur zu genau zeigte, dass sie wusste was (_Wer_!) ihm durch den Kopf ging oder sah, wie er mit seiner Kette spielte.

Mit der Zeit hatten sich drei Erinnerungen herausgestellt (Egal welche Erinnerung er heraufbeschwor, am Ende lief es immer wieder auf sie hinaus). Es waren nicht zwangsläufig die schönsten Moment mit ihr, auch nicht die tiefgründigsten, aber für ihn waren sie rückblickend am wichtigsten.

Er schloss träge die Augen. Spürte wie ihm eine Strähne verfilztes rotbraunes Haar in die Stirn fiel, konzentrierte sich auf das Kratzen an seiner Stirn, seiner Wange, während die modrige Kälte und das nicht abbrechende Schlurfen aus der Nachbarzelle (Ein Neuer, das könnte er wetten. Sie alle legten die Unruhe ab und ließen es einfach über sich ergehen, wenn sie nur lange genug hier waren) immer weiter in den Hintergrund traten.

Er schob sich das Haar hinter sein Ohr und erinnerte sich.

+*1*+

Im Dämmerlicht sahen die Hecken aus, wie die Ruinen einer halbzerfallenen Festung. Er hörte ihr gedämpftes Kichern, vielleicht ein, zwei Gänge weiter. Nur noch ein kurzes Stück und er hätte sie eingeholt.

Der kalte Wind brannte auf seiner Haut und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen (Es brannte sogar noch mehr, doch es war ein guter Schmerz, er machte das schwirren in seinem Kopf nur noch umso intensiver.), als er an der nächsten Abzweigung eine Stelle entdeckte, an der das Gras heruntergedrückt war. Er rannte weiter.

Die nächste Abzweigung hätte er beinahe verpasst. Die Hecken berührten sich über seinem Kopf und das ohnehin mittlerweile nur noch spärliche Licht war einem trüben Zwielicht gewichen. Er war weiter gehastet, da er sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass sie hier länger als irgend nötig geblieben sein sollte, als er mit seinem Umhang an einem vorstehenden Ast hängen blieb und der unerwartete Ruck ihn zu Boden riss.

Fluchend rieb er sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht (Er war selbst nicht so ganz im klaren darüber, wie er es geschafft hatte so abgrundtief dämlich zu fallen) und stutzte, als er den schmalen Seitengang zu seiner Rechten entdeckte.

Rabastan rappelte sich auf und band nachdenklich seine Haare in einen neuen Pferdeschwanz.

Andererseits sähe ihr so etwas gerade ähnlich...

Mittlerweile war es vollkommen dunkel geworden. Der Seitengang war tatsächlich nachdem man sich einmal am verwucherten Eingang vorbeigezwängt hatte recht breit und eine Biegung weiter schien das Licht durch die Blätter, die am Ende des Weges immer lichter wurden.

Die Lichtung war an sich nichts besonderes, eine schon von Rost überzogene Laterne und eine Bank, die leicht windschief dagegen lehnte. Nicht halb so gepflegt, wie so manche Stelle an den Hauptwegen und kein Vergleich zu der Lichtung in der Mitte des Labyrinths, doch als er sie inmitten des wildwuchernden Unkrauts stehen sah, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen auch nur einen dieser Punkte als negativ anzusehen.

Wiedersinnigerweise am Ziel seiner Reise von jeder Hast befreit schritt er langsam auf sie zu. Sie wusste, dass er da war - das wussten sie beide – aber sie schaute weiterhin mit in den Nacken gelegten Kopf zu den Sternen (Er hätte ihr ihre Gleichgültigkeit fast abgekauft, hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß angelaufen waren, so fest klammerte sie sich mit ihren Händen an ihren betont lässig um ihren Körper geschlungenen Armen fest).

Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln legte er ihr seine Hände über die Augen.

„Was meinst du, wer bin ich?"

Seine Lippen waren nur Zentimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt und er konnte spüren, wie ihre Wangen unter seinen Fingern glühten (Noch nie hatte er so nahe bei ihr gestanden und mit einem mal konnte er sogar den blumigen Geruch bestimmen, der immer an ihr haftete –Lilien).

Für einen kurzen (ewig langen, unendlichen) Moment erstarrte sie unter seiner Berührung (Sein Herz setzte aus), doch dann verdrehte sie ihre Augen und der Moment war vorbei.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich behaupten würde ich wüsste es nicht?" Ihre Stimme war weich, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben, hätte er sie nicht so gut gekannt wäre der schalkhafte Ton an ihm vorbei gegangen.

Er zog seine Hände zurück und lächelte schief, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte.

„Dann würde ich dir antworten, dass du dann wohl kaum hier wärst. Ganz zufällig, genauso wie ich, während alle anderen sich zufälligerweise ganz wo anders herum treiben."

Es war nicht nötig ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen um zu wissen, dass sie lächelte, er hörte es in ihrer Stimme.

„Oder du legst dir das hier nur so zurecht, dass es nicht so aussieht, als wärst du mir einfach so hinterhergelaufen."

Vorsichtig legte er die Arme um sie (Sie zitterte unter seiner Berührung und es tat so gut eine greifbare Bestätigung zu haben, dass es nicht nur er war, der so fühlte), bevor er sanft entgegnete: „Wichtiger ist jetzt wohl, ob du nicht wolltest, dass ich es tue."

Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr, und sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um, ein halb verzweifeltes, halb trotziges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Aber genau das ist doch das Problem, ich _will_, dass du bei mir bist, ich _will_-" Narzissa verstummte schlagartig und schüttelte vehement den Kopf (Im Halbdunkeln silbern leuchtende Strähnen wirbelten um ihren Kopf, wie die flackernden Auswüchse eines Irrlichts). „Aber ich _darf_ das nicht wollen, _wir_ dürften das nicht wollen.

Ich bin mir im klaren darüber, das so etwas im richtigen Leben _nicht_ so funktioniert, wie in irgendwelchen kitschigen Liebesromanen, in denen man den Eindruck kriegt, es wäre etwas... _gutes_ in irgendwelchen dunklen Ecken herumzuschleichen, um sich treffen zu können. So etwas ist nicht romantisch, sondern..." Offensichtlich ohne einen ausreichend aussagekräftigen Vergleich schob sie lediglich seine Hände weg. Und senkte den Blick.

„Bellatrix und Rodolphus werden heiraten, jede weitere Verbindung kommt von unseren Familien aus gar nicht erst in Frage und ich will nichts anfangen, von dem ich das Ende jetzt schon absehen kann, egal, wie anmaßend sich das jetzt auch anhören mag."

Sie schaute ihn trotzig an und Rabastan musste sich angesichts der Unsicherheit, die sie in Bezug auf sie zwei trotz allem hatte durchscheinen lassen (Den ersten Teil ignorierte er; er war einfach nicht bereit ihn auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, nicht jetzt und wohl auch noch eine ganze Weile später nicht).

Seufzend strich er mit einer Hand über ihre Wange -Sie wich nicht zurück (Er war selbst überrascht, wie gut ihm das tat).

„Aber das wusstest du auch vorher schon," stellte er leise fest „du bist trotzdem gekommen."

Er strich mit seiner Hand ihre Schläfenlinie nach und als sie auch weiterhin nicht zurück wich beugte er sich noch etwas weiter vor, so dass sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.

„Auf die Gefahr hin genauso kitschig zu klingen, wie du es eben vermeiden wolltest: Ich würde es immer versuchen. So kann es wenigstens anfangen, bevor es enden muss."

Ihr stockender Atem strich über seine Lippen und als sie vorsichtig die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überbrückte konnte er es für einen Moment trotz allem, was er behauptet hatte nicht glauben.

Sie waren fast noch Kinder und zumindest für eine kurze Zeit war der Moment genug, damit die Welt in Ordnung war.

+*2*+

Narzissa sah strahlend aus. Ihre Haut leuchtete golden im Kontrast zu ihrem dunkelgrünen Kleid, das an ihr herunterfloss, als wäre es aus Wasser. Der Saum war mit goldenen Stickerein bedeckt, genauso wie der Kragen und der darin mündende Ausschnitt, auf dem Strähnen ihres blassblonden Haares ruhten wie fingerdicke Kordeln aus Spinnenfäden.

Sie war immer schön, zumindest, wenn es nach ihm ging, selbst wenn sie mit zerzausten Haaren und verrutschtem Umhang immer noch außer Atem zu einem ihrer Treffen gehastet kam (Vielleicht auch gerade dann, da war er sich nicht so sicher), doch so atemberaubend, wie in diesem Moment hatte sie noch nie gewirkt –Ihre Ausstattung hatte vom Kleid, über das schwere Diamant-Collier mit den passenden Ohrringen, bis zu dem nicht weniger eindrucksvollen Diamantring (_Diamantring_. Nicht Verlobungsring. Wenn er es nur lange genug leugnete stellte sich das ganze vielleicht als ein Albtraum heraus.) sicher ein mittelgroßes Vermögen gekostet.

Ihm schnürte es den Magen zu, wenn er sie so sah: kaum ein duzend Schritte von ihm entfernt im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, doch ferner, als sie ihm je gewesen war.

Der Tagesprophet war vor einer Woche gekommen, sie hatte ihn nicht vorgewarnt.

An sich hatte sich der Tag durch nichts von den meisten anderen unterschieden, die er in letzter Zeit verlebt hatte: Er hatte sich nach einem Blick auf seinen Wecker fluchend viel zu spät aus dem Bett gequält (In letzter Zeit fanden die Todessertreffen immer regelmäßiger statt, so auch in der vergangenen Nacht.) –einmal wieder.

Wenn es so weiter ging würde Meister Dagworth ihn noch rausschmeißen, bevor er auch nur seinen ersten Zaubertrankgrad geschafft hatte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Meisterprüfung.

Voller Hektik hatte er sich den erstbesten Umhang übergeworfen, denn er finden konnte, nur um in die Küche zu hetzten und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die herumliegenden Gerätschaften dazu zu veranlassen sich ans Frühstück zu machen.

Mit einem wehleidigen Blick auf die Küchenuhr schlang er sein Toast vorsorglich schnell herunter. Er wollte gerade nach den Kaffe greifen, als es nachdrücklich am Fenster klopfte.

Der Tagesprophet, als wäre er nicht schon spät genug. Andererseits würde das Biest ihm wahrscheinlich das Fenster einschlagen nähme er ihr die Zeitung nicht bald ab... (In diesem Moment konnte er sich keine verabscheuenswürdigere Kreatur vorstellen, als diesen Vogel, der seinem allgemeinen Unwohlsein durch den Lärm, den er veranstaltete auch nicht gerade entgegenwirkte.)

Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen ihr ruppiger als unbedingt nötig am Bein zu ziehen, als er ihr das Geld gab, hörte ihr entrüstetes Schnarren aber schon nicht mehr, als er Augenblicke später mit der Zeitung unterm Arm aus dem Haus trat.

Der Morgen war frisch für März –und leider auch schon fast in den Mittag übergegangen. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Haustür. Kein Grund sich noch zu beeilen, er war sowieso schon hoffnungslos zu spät (Nicht, dass es das große Ziel nicht wert war, aber wenn es so weiterging würde sich sein restliches Leben in Wohlgefallen auflösen). Resigniert ließ er sich auf einer Stufe des Weges nieder und schlug den Propheten auf. Die üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch Geschichten –das Zabini-Mädchen, mit dem Regulus sonst immer zusammengehangen hatte schien gerade auf dem besten Weg zu sein die Presse um ihren kleinen Finger zu wickeln- sowie, wie er mit einiger Genugtuung feststellte ein Artikel über den Angriff an dem er selbst gestern teilgenommen hatte (Selbst der düstere Ton des Entsetzens, mit dem die Täter verurteilt wurden steigerte seine Genugtuung nur noch).

Sein selbstgefälliges Lächeln erstarb schlagartig, als er umblätterte (Es musste ein Fehler sein. Es konnte nicht... _Nein, nein, nein_....).

Die Anzeige stach auf den ersten Blick heraus. Zwischen kleinen Todes und Geburtenanzeigen bedeckte sie mehr als ein Viertel der Seite. Mit goldener Schrift waren zwei Namen in die Mitte der Anzeige gedruckt:

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy und Narzissa Cassiopea Black _

Er ließ die Zeitung sinken (Für einen Moment mutmaßte er, dass es sich genau so anfühlen musste, wenn einem das Herz herausgerissen wurde, aber dann besann es sich eines besseren; einmal hinter diesem Punkt wäre der Schmerz verschwunden). Mehr musste er sich nicht antun. Weder die überschwängliche Freude über diese Verbindung, noch die genauen Einzelheiten.

Ihm war durchaus klar, dass diese Ehe arrangiert war, aber das machte es nicht besser. Es war genauso gekommen, wie sie ihn gewarnt hatte: Sie war weiter aus seiner Reichweite als je zuvor und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Narzissa hatte ihm auch danach nichts gesagt, kein einziges Wort. Wäre ihm noch ein letzter Rest Selbstachtung geblieben hätte er das wohl für das beste Gehalten, doch die hatte er für sie ohne sich selbst darüber bewusst zu sein schon lange über Bord geworfen. Er sehnte sich danach wenigstens noch einmal mit ihr zu reden, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Natürlich hätte auch das nichts an der Situation geändert, aber er hatte in letzter Zeit schon öfter bei sich den Verdacht gehabt mit seinem Sadismus (Er war sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug sich in dieser Beziehung nichts vorzumachen) auch eine gehörige Portion Masochismus mitbekommen zu haben.

So kam es also, dass er am Rande der Menge, die sich soweit er das beurteilen konnte aus mehr oder weniger jedem reinblütigen Zauberer Großbritanniens zusammensetzte, im großen Ballsaal der Malfoys stand und zusehen musste, wie sie an _seinem_ Arm die Gäste anlächelte.

Sie gaben zusammen ein hübsches Bild ab, beide gutaussehend und blond, wenn auch Malfoy ein ganzes Stück blasser wirkte.

Bitter wandte Rabastan sich ab. Er war lange genug geblieben um jedem Verdacht, den es in Bezug auf ihn und Narzissa trotz ihrer Vorsicht geben könnte zu zerstreuen und mehr wollte er sich trotz der morbiden Faszination, die die Veranstaltung auf ihn ausübte, nicht antun.

Er war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als er abrupt stehen blieb. Wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte mit ihr zu reden würde er es nie tun.

Mir einer eleganten Drehung änderte er die Richtung um 180 Grad und steuerte zurück auf die Menge zu, nur um am Tisch mit den Getränken stehen zu bleiben. Fahrig drehte er ein Cognacglas in seiner Hand. Das würde er brauchen, wenn er das hier durchstehen wollte, davon konnte er ausgehen...

Er hatte schon sein drittes (Fünftes? Er war sich da nicht mehr so sicher.) geleert, als er sich wieder dazubringen konnte zu dem... _Paar des Abends_ herüber zusehen. Sie starrte gerade zurück.

Vielleicht war ihm mittlerweile einfach nur alles egal, wahrscheinlicher tat aber auch der Alkohol seine Wirkung, aber er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und prostete ihr mit einem grausam-zynischen Lächeln zu (Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich, während ich leide...).

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie verletzt war, aber es ihrem Gegenüber nicht zeigen wollte und er verfluchte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass er es schon wieder bereute. Er sollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wollen, um sie genau das fühlen zu lassen, was er wegen ihr fühlte, aber er schaffte es nicht einmal ihre Gefühle zu verletzten, ohne, dass es ihm einen Stich gab (Aber war das den ein Grund es nicht zu tun? So konnten sie beide auf einmal leiden, mit der Hälfte des Aufwandes. Ihm fiel keiner ein, doch warum er es dann nicht über sich brachte war auch ihm nicht so ganz klar).

_Ich muss dich sehen_- formte er lautlos mit den Lippen (Egal, wie es endete.. weiterging... _was auch immer_, es musste es auf jedenfall tun, bevor er wahnsinnig wurde).

Er sah, wie sie schon bedeutungsschwer die Leute in ihrer Umgebung ansah, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie unmöglich gehen könnte, doch sie hielt mitten in ihrem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln inne und hob zögerlich eine Hand, die Finger zur Tarnung lang ausgestreckt über ihr Haar gleiten lassend.

_5 Minuten._

Mit einem langen Zug leerte er sein Glas, bevor er seinen Blick abwandte und langsam durch den Raum hinaus auf die Teerasse trat.

Und wartete.

Als sie schließlich fast eine viertel Stunde später kam, lehnte er an der Mauer und schaute blicklos auf den weitläufigen Garten hinaus (Er hatte schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich kommen würde –er war trotzdem geblieben).

Narzissa wirkte unruhig. Ihr Haar war vom Rennen leicht wirr und sie strich hektisch mit den Fingern über ihr Kleid und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

„Ich bin zu spät, ich konnte nicht sofort weg, es tut mir Leid-„

Er unterbrach sie so schroff, dass es ihn selbst überraschte: „Sag es erst gar nicht, es ändert nichts. Schon gar nicht, dass du gleich wieder zurück gehen wirst, wahrscheinlich auch noch ohne zurückzublicken." Rabastan lachte auf „Und dabei hast du mich doch genau davor gewarnt, erinnerst du dich, _Cissa_?" Mit einem langen Schritt überbrückte er den letzten Rest Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Ihre Lippe zitterte und aus der Nähe konnte er eine Träne entdecken, die halb zwischen ihren Wimpern hängen blieb. „Pscht." murmelte er sanft und strich ihr die Träne vorsichtig von der Wange. Es zeriss ihn sie so zu sehen, und der Schmerz machte es auf eine makabere Art und Weise für einen Moment besser, bis er ihr in die feucht glänzenden Augen schaute und ihm mit einem mal mit einer angesichts der Situation vollkommen wiedersinnigen Wucht klar wurde, _wen_ er da verletzte.

Von sich selbst angewidert wich er vor ihr zurück. „ Man sollte eben doch vorher darüber nachdenken, an was man sein Herz hängt, nicht wahr?"

Sie schnaubte trotzig und zum ersten mal an diesem Abend sah er sah er _seine_ Narzissa in ihr durchschimmern, auch wenn sie sich unter ihrem Schmuck und vor allem ihrem schweren Verlobungsring wirklich gut versteckt hatte. „Meinst du etwa, ich wollte das? Denkst du das? Nein, als ob ich mehr Mitspracherecht hatte, als du!" Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. „Sieh mich an," flüsterte sie „ Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass du glaubst, dass ich mich für Malfoy entschieden hätte."

Und er sah sie an: Ihre Wangen hatten sich vor Wut rot gefärbt und sie sah genauso aus, wie das mit der Situation überforderte 18 jährige Mädchen, das sie auch war.

Seufzend löste er ihre Hand von seinem Arm, ließ sie allerdings nicht los. Ihre Finger waren kalt.

„Warum bist du nicht gekommen und hast es mir gesagt?"

Sie erwiderte den Druck seiner Hand. Das Licht von drinnen schien blass in ihrem Haar wieder, als sie traurig lächelte.

„Es gab nichts zu sagen, zumindest nichts, dass wir im vorhinein nicht schon gewusst hätten." Sie sah ihm in die Augen, als sie nach einem kurzen Stocken leise fortfuhr. „Außerdem wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht wieder gegangen."

„Und warum hast du es nicht einfach getan? Wir hätten weg gehen können, nur wir beide..." (Er erlaubte sich nicht darüber nachzudenken, was hätte sein können, es war so schon schlimm genug.)

Narzissa machte sich von ihm los und stolpert ein paar Schritte zurück: „Aber das konnte ich nun einmal nicht!" Sie schluckte. „Nicht nachdem, was Andy- _Andromeda_ getan hat."

Müde griff sie wieder nach seinen Händen.

„Ich konnte ihnen das einfach nicht antun, nicht noch einmal."

Kurzentschlossen zog Rabastan sie in seine Umarmung. Ihre Haare waren kalt unter seinen Fingern, aber für einen Moment fühlte sich die Welt wieder richtig an.

„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir?" antwortete er nach einem Moment leise. „Wir können uns nicht mehr sehen und es gibt nichts, was ich noch dagegen tun könnte."

Sie strich mit einem Finger über sein Gesicht und blieb an seinem Mund hängen.

„Wir können nichts mehr tun, aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass wir etwas haben, an das wir uns erinnern können..."

Rabastan erstarrte, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste. Mit dem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das er aufbringen konnte, als sie sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte, schob er sie von sich weg.

„Es kann jeden Moment jemand herauskommen und was wird _er_ mit dir machen, wenn er erfährt, dass du-„ (Und selbst in diesem Moment dachte er an die Konsequenzen für sie. Er wünschte sich seine Würde zurück).

Narzissa schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung eines schmalen Seiteneinganges.

„Ich werde mein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen, ob ich will oder nicht.

Die Entscheidung an wen ich das einzige, über dass, über das noch kein anderer für mich entschieden hat, verliere liegt bei mir."

Sie zog ihn weiter zu sich hinunter, eine Hand halb unter seinem Hemd.

„Bitte tu mir nur den Gefallen und schau mich nicht so mitleidig an," flüsterte sie Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt. „Ich und Lucius verstehen uns zumindest und haben keine Illusionen in Bezug auf unsere Beziehung. Wir werden einen Erben produzieren, um unsere Familien ruhig zustellen und dann wohl oder übel den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen hängen.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, das er mehr fühlte, als dass er es sah.

„Und selbst wenn," hauchte sie zwischen zwei Küssen „wenn er es herausfindet wird es für etwaige Beschwerden wohl zu spät sein."

Die Erwähnung von _ihm_ war es, die den Ausschlag gab. Er konnte sie nicht haben, aber für einen Moment konnten sie zumindest so tun, als ob, während seine Hand langsam den Träger ihres Kleides zur Seite schob und sie ihn mit sich durch eine der Balkontüren in eines der verlassenen Zimmer des Westflügels zog (Auch wenn er bis zuletzt hoffte, war ihm doch schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt klar, dass sie wenn es vorbei war gehen würde ohne sich noch ein letztes mal umzudrehen).

Sie gehörten jetzt wohl oder übel zu den Erwachsenen und alles was sie geben konnten würde nie genug sein.

+*3*+

Das Anwesen lag verlassen inmitten der dunklen Landschaft. Rabastan war im Dienste des dunkeln Lords schon öfter hier gewesen, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre und auch jetzt lag ihm der Anblick des Gemäuers schwer im Magen, auch wenn sein Anliegen dieses mal ein gänzlich anderes war (Wie konnte jemand so strahlendes wie sie in solch einer Umgebung leben?).

Sein Atem kam immer noch stoßweise, obwohl er nach seiner fluchtartigen Apparation erst einmal ein paar Minuten einfach nur ruhig am Rande des Gartens stehen geblieben war. Ihm war selbst klar, dass er jede Minute die er hier verweilte eine Minute war, in der die Auroren ihm immer näher kamen, aber das Wissen allein reichte noch nicht ganz um ihn dazu zubringen sich dem zu stellen, was er jetzt tun musste, die Endgültigkeit war einfach zu viel für ihn. Das Problem an dieser Lösung war allerdings, dass es bei Merlin nichts ändern würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würde es ihn nur daran hindern sich ein für alle male zu verabschieden... (Wenn es eine Sache gab, die er noch tun musste, bevor er nach Askaban kam, dann diese.)

Er ignorierte das Blut, das ihm durch das Hemd sickerte, während er sich im Schatten der Magnolien zur Tür schlich. Eine weitere Flucht würde er nicht schaffen, aber so wie die Dinge standen würde er auch nicht mehr sehr viel länger aushalten müssen.

Von nahem sah das Haus noch unbewohnter aus. Es wirkte nicht vernachlässigt, ganz im Gegenteil strahlte es eine kühle sterile Sauberkeit aus, doch die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und er konnte keine Fußspuren auf dem penibel gehackten Sandweg erkennen. Er verzog den Mund, bevor er bestimmt an die Eichentür klopfte; die Bewohner hatten im Moment offensichtlich andere Probleme.

Er dachte schon sie wäre doch nicht da (Ein Gedanke, der ihm den Magen umdrehte, denn eine zweite Chance würde er nicht haben), als sich die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und sie ihm nach so langer Zeit wieder gegenüberstand.

Was er sah beruhigte ihn allerdings nicht im mindesten. Narzissa wirkte krank. Ihre Haut war so blass, das sie fast durchscheinend wirkte und das konstante Sorgen hatte dunkle Ringe unter ihre Augen gemalt.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus, Cissa." stellte er ruhig fest.

Sie klang müde, als sie antwortete: „Wie das nur kommt. Mein Mann sitzt in Askaban und es ist nicht klar, ob er es schafft da wieder herauszukommen, Auroren stellen unser Haus auf den Kopf..." Mit einer fahrigen Geste strich sie sich das blonde Haar hinter die Schulter und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was machst tust du hier? Wir dürfen uns nicht sehen und... Solltest du nicht eigentlich so weit weg sein, wie irgend möglich? Wenn du weiterhin hier bleibst werden dich die Auroren eher früher als später finden."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich."

Narzissa starrte ihn für einen Moment einfach nur sprachlos an. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst..." Ihre Stimme war vor kalter Wut nur noch ein Flüstern. „Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich! Der dunkle Lord ist fort und was tust du?! Du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als jeden Zweifel an deiner Schuld dadurch auszuräumen, dass du dich erwischen lässt, wie du ein Aurorenpaar zu Tode folterst! Du, Bellatrix und Lucius –ich bin krank vor Sorge."

Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür noch etwas weiter und bedeutete ihm hereinzukommen.

„Wo du schon da bist komm auch rein, es könnte dich noch jemand sehen."

Er schaute noch einmal über seine Schulter (Keine Veränderung weit und breit und er war selbst überrascht darüber, wie sehr er damit gerechnet hatte einen Auror hinter einer Hecke hervorlugen zu sehen) und schlüpfte an ihr vorbei durch die Tür.

Eine ganz bestimmte Stelle in ihrer Rede störte ihn allerdings doch (Dabei hätte er doch damit rechnen müssen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er diese Möglichkeit schlicht und ergreifend verdrängt). „Du sorgst dich um... Lucius..."

Narzissa verzog den Mund, während sie mit einer Hand die Tür zuschlug.

„Natürlich tu ich das. Wir kommen miteinander aus und das war von Anfang an mehr, als wir uns erhoffen konnten." Mit einem trockenen Lachen, das sich mehr anhörte, wie ein atemloses Schluchzen lehnte sie sich an die weißlackierte Tür eines Nebenzimmers, von deren anderer Seite er ein leises Murmeln zu vernehmen meinte.

Gegen den hellen Untergrund sah sie noch blasser aus, gebrochen, wie ein Gespenst. (Sie wirkte trotzdem –oder gerade deswegen?- wunderschön)

„Für dich ist es so einfach, oder? Entweder schwarz oder weiß. Entweder ich liebe dich oder Lucius. Ist es denn wirklich so schwer sich vorzustellen, dass ich ihn mag, und dich..." Sie verstummte. „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr ich mir manchmal wünsche es wäre andersherum. Es würde mein Leben um so vieles einfacher machen..."

Rabastan betrachtete seine angespannte Hand, auf der sich das angetrocknetes Blut braun abhob.

„Es wäre einfacher. Aber... Ich habe es mir trotzdem nie gewünscht –nicht wirklich." (Viele male, wenn er alleine in die Dunkelheit sah, aber selbst dann war ihm klar gewesen, dass er es nicht ändern würde, hätte er die Chance, trotz allem, was passiert war.)

„Rabastan..."

„Nein," unterbrach er sie „nicht jetzt. Das hier ist das letzte mal... Hör mir nur einen Moment zu." Er legte seine Hand gegen ihre Wange. Eine rote Schliere verschmierte ihre Haut, dort wo er sie berührte. „Ich werde nicht davonkommen, anders als dein Mann. Sie haben ihn bei nichts erwischt, für ihn wird alles wieder gut, aber bei mir ist der Fall zu eindeutig, ich habe keine Chance und bevor ich gehe..." Sie wollte wiedersprechen, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund. „Pscht, es ist gut, ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde. Aber bevor ich gehe muss ich das hier noch abschließen." Er sah ihr in die blauen Augen. Sie glänzten Nass. „Ich liebe dich, habe ich immer, werde ich immer und ich hoffe, dass es dir gut gehen wird."

Er stockte kurz.

„Auf wiedersehen, Narzissa."

Sie schluckte schwer und ihre Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.

„Auf wiedersehen Rabastan."

Und er küsste sie ein letztes mal, die Lippen blutverschmiert, ihr Sohn, der nicht der seine war, leise im Nachbarzimmer schreiend und sie klammerte sich so sehr an ihm fest, dass er sich ihr zum ersten mal in so langer Zeit wirklich sicher war.

(Ihnen beiden war die Endgültigkeit klar und als die Auroren ihn am nächsten Tag schnappten lachte er ihnen nur höhnisch ins Gesicht.)

Sie waren viel zu alt für ihre Jahre und ignorierten für einen Moment die Tatsache, dass das endgültige Ende unmittelbar bevor stand.


End file.
